nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
CityRail Fleet
The CityRail fleet of trains served the metropolitian rail lines of Sydney. Much of the rolling stock were Double-Deck Electric Multiple Units. Upon its dissolution in 2013, Sydney Trains inherited the entire fleet. Suburban Fleet CityRail K set K sets were manufactured by A Goninan & Co. and were the first air-conditioned suburban trains. The first cars built - four two-car sets - were air-conditioned, the remainder of the fleet were built with forced-air ventilation, and were subsequently retrofitted with air-conditioning. They follow the general configuration of the previous stainless steel generation (L, R and S sets), but are distinguished by a flat section above the drivers cabin. They run in 2, 4 or 8 car configurations and were introduced between 1981 and 1985. CityRail C Set C sets were also manufactured by A Goninan & Co. They were introduced in 1986 due to a delay in the design and introduction of the Tangara trains. They run in 4 or 8 car configurations and are the last of the second generation. They are distinguished by a moulded fiberglass section above the drivers cabin. They were the first trains to introduce the unpopular fixed seating. CityRail T Set Tangaras (T sets) are the third generation of electric rollingstock on the CityRail suburban network and were manufactured by A Goninan & Co. They feature a distinctive sloped appearance at the cab ends and run in 4 or 8 car configuration. They were introduced between 1988 and 1994, replacing the last of the first generation single deck electrics which had operated for many decades. A variant of the suburban Tangara formerly known as G sets were introduced between 1994 and 1995. These ran on shorter interurban services such as to Springwood and Wyong. Unlike the T set Tangaras they had baggage storage in each carriage, reversible seats, a unisex toilet in each 4 car block and a selective door opening capability for use with shorter platforms in outer suburban areas. These trains also operated on longer suburban runs, especially outside of peak hours. Following the introduction of the OSCARs, the G Sets were converted into purely suburban trains and reclassified as T Sets. The toilets were removed during the conversion process but many of the other unique features remain. CityRail M Set Millennium trains (M sets) were introduced between 2002 and 2005, constituting the fourth generation of CityRail suburban rollingstock. These were the first suburban trains in Sydney fitted with a multiphase alternating current traction system. The trains run in 4 or 8 car configurations. They replaced the Tulloch trailers which the R and S sets ran with. CityRail A Set (Waratah) Waratah trains are the newest rolling stock in the CityRail fleet. Based on the M Set, the design incorporates a number of advancements including 'smart' air conditioning, extensive use of LED lighting, internal and external closed-circuit television cameras, and a redesigned vestibule area with a wider entrance area and increased priority seating. Waratahs are also the first to feature an indivisible eight-car configuration. The trains are largely manufactured in China by the Changchun Railway Vehicles Company Ltd., with internal fitting-out performed by Downer Rail in Australia. The first Waratah train (set A3) entered service on 1 July 2011. 78 A sets are ordered to start replacing the retiring R & S sets which will begin in 2012. Interurban and Regional Trains CityRail V Set V sets (alternately Double Deck Interurban, or DDIU, rollingstock) form the backbone of CityRail's interurban services. They were manufactured by Comeng and were introduced between 1970 and 1989. They run in four, six or eight car configurations, and have been known to run in 10 car sets or greater numbers in revenue service, in special circumstances. They contain toilets and drinking fountains, and which the drinking fountains are not used any more and boarded up. CityRail H Set H sets (nicknamed OSCARs, for Outer Suburban Cars) were introduced from 2006 and are used on the outer suburban service area (South Coast, Blue Mountains and Newcastle and Central Coast lines). The OSCARs were initially ordered to replace the G set Tangaras on outer suburban runs, however in addition to this they have also been used to replace some of the older interurban V sets which have been retired. Like the G sets, they contain toilets and drinking fountains, feature suburban style 3x2 seating and perform some suburban only work in addition the their main outer suburban duties. CityRail Endeavour Railcar Endeavour railcars were introduced in 1994. The 28 carriages were manufactured by Adtranz. They serve all lines on which diesel trains operate. The CountryLink Xplorer is a long distance configuration of the same basic design. CityRail Hunter Railcar Hunter railcars are the newest members of CityRail's diesel fleet, serving the Hunter line. Introduced between 22 November 2006 and 10 September 2007, they replaced the old 620 and 720 railcars. Features of the series of the 7 2-car trains include air-conditioning, security cameras, on-board passenger information displays and digital voice announcements. Category:CityRail Category:Fleet lists